


Little conversations of hope

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: I wrote this after I watched Infinity WarPeter is in the soulworld and he misses his mentor. Karen suggests trying to contact F.R.I.D.A.Y.





	Little conversations of hope

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I'm posting all my fics from tumblr, which is also @schrijverr

Peter was in the soul-realm. He didn’t know that that was what it was called, but it was where he was. He was surrounded by all the people who had turned to dust as well, yet, he was lonely. He missed his mentor. He didn’t know where he was and he worried about him. He would probably do something stupid and blame himself for Peters disappearance and buy whiskey after he had promised to quit and throw everything out. 

Dammit, Peter thought, he had been on such a good way to get himself out of his depressive slump, three years they had worked on that and now it would be gone. He rubbed his face and wished again that he could talk to someone about this.  
Every normal citizen and Alien were already out of the race, he didn’t trust the Rogue-Avengers enough for this and he didn’t know the Guardians or Dr. Strange long enough to confide in them. He looked down at his clothes, his suit. Tony had made it for him and he felt sad just thinking about the man working on it. While he was thinking about it, it suddenly hit him. KAREN. He could talk to her. 

He put his mask on and said: “KAREN, are you there?”  
He waited for a sec and then his suit came to life and a familiar female voice said: “Hello Peter. I am here, what can I do for you?”  
Peter smiled and said: “Could you make sure no one hear us?”  
“Sure, Peter.” KAREN said, “It is done.”  
“Good, can I talk to you about something?” Peter asked.   
“Of course Peter. What would you like to talk about?” KAREN replied.  
“Well, firstly, can you show me some pictures of Tony? When he’s happy, please.” Peter asked, voice small.  
“No problem, Peter. Is there a reason?” KAREN asked.  
“Yeah… that was my second thing. I don’t know where I am, but Tony thinks I’m dead and he’s probably sad about it and I miss him and I just want to talk to him again.” Peter said.  
He watched as pictures slid by. There was him and Tony working on the suit, Tony asleep on the couch, Tony reading a book, Tony making breakfast while Peter chilled on the ceiling. Tears brimmed in his eyes and KAREN said: “I can try to find F.R.I.D.A.Y.s signal and contact her, but I am not sure it will work interdimensional.”   
Peter shot up. “There’s a chance at communication? Try it!”  
~  
Tony was sitting in his room. He had locked himself in there the moment he’d come back. He wanted to lock himself into his lab first, but there were too many memories with Peter there and Rhodey could get in his lab. He was lying on the ground surrounded by bottles, his promise to Peter could wait until he saw him again in the afterlife. Governments and the people wanted to know where he had been and what had happened, but the world could wait a bit on its “Best defender” until he was done grieving. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. woke him up from his mussings: “Sir, someone is trying to make contact with you.”  
“Who is it?” he asked.  
“I don’t know, sir. But it seems to come from far away, very very far away, but it feels familiar. Should I let it through?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked.   
Tony emptied the last bottle and said: “Sure, I could use some weird distraction.”  
Something beeped and he heard a familiar voice that made him drop the bottle: “Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark can you hear me?”  
“Peter!” he said disbelieving.  
“Mr. Stark! You can hear me, thank God! We didn’t know if it would work.” Peters voice sounded relieved.   
“Wait, this is real. You’re not messing with me? Kid are you alive? Who’s we?” Tony asked, a desperation seeped into his voice.

What of a villain was doing this to him? How messed up would that be. Peter was quick to deny that: “No! That would be horrible! No, of course not. It’s me and KAREN. She suggested it and made an attempt to contact F.R.I.D.A.Y. . We weren’t sure if it would work because it seems like we’re stuck in an other dimension. Dr. Strange is here too, so are the Guardians and I’ve seen some of the Avengers too!”  
The kid got excited when he said all the names and Tony smiled. That was his kid alright. “Tell me what you see and how it is there and I’ll try to find you.”

He jumped up and walked to his lab, ignoring the plates of food outside his door. There was a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He could talk to his kid, he was alright. He was not lost forever, because where there was communication, there was hope. If there was a problem he could solve it and, hey, interdemensional traveling was bound to come to be one way or another.


End file.
